


Cast in Desperation

by Elsie876



Category: Chronicles of Elantra - Michelle Sagara
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Style Plot - Freeform, Gen, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsie876/pseuds/Elsie876
Summary: Karriamas, better known as Candallar, was supposed to be secure.  However, when is life in Elantra ever that simple?
Relationships: Tara & Tiamaris
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Fandom 5K 2020





	1. Unraveling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maat_seshat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maat_seshat/gifts).



Tara was in her garden. Well, Tiamaris’s garden, but he considered it hers and she let him think that. As she was his, his hoard was hers to guard. However, she wasn’t actively guarding anything right now. She had a general sense of Tiamaris that never left her, but all seemed well. She helped a young girl and her little brother plant some tomatoes while Morse looked on. Once the children’s mother came to collect her little ones, Tara went over to Morse. 

“Bored, again, dear?”

As Tara was a Tower, she got away with no more than a glare for calling Morse ‘dear’. Anyone else would have lost a limb by now. Morse sighed

“There’s nothing to kill. The Norannir kill any Ferals that spawn at night and there’s no one left to discipline.”

Tiamaris had made certain of that. He, Tara and Morse had visited the illegal flesh peddlers, child slavers and drug dealers and made it known that while they may not be subject to Imperial law (technically), they were subject to his laws and he had no tolerance for their trade and they had best find a new one or leave. Most knew better than to argue with a Dragon. Those who did not….Tara, Tiamaris and Morse had to gently persuade them otherwise. So far, Tiamaris had only had to assume his draconic form once. Tara considered that a success.

Morse sighed. “Someone’ll try again. No one’s been stupid enough to try it yet, though.”

“And that bothers you?”

“It’s better than being a glorified child minder. El-Kaylin’s the one who should be here. She would love this.”

“Perhaps she can come visit?”

Morse snorted. “Like she ever gets any time off to visit. Besides, she’d want to see you. Not me.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that. Walk with me?”

Tara stood up and willed away her apron and gardening gloves. They would walk the perimeter together on days when Tiamaris was occupied with other matters. By now, the citizens of Tiamaris were used to them so aside from a few greetings, they were left alone. Tara led while Morse walked a few steps behind to catch any enemies that might attack. Not that there were many, but humans only had so long to form habits and they died hard. 

Tara walked to the border between Tiamaris and what was once Karriamis, lately known as Candallar. However, the fief had no lord right now. True, Lannagaros held the Academe, but his domain extended no further and borders changed so rapidly these days it was hard even for a Tower to keep up. Just last week, a whole street of human slums that used to be part of Candallar had now become part of Tiamaris. She and Tiamaris had gone to greet them and ensure no Shadows had travelled with them. Most had welcomed the change. The only one who had not was an old woman who still had family left in Candallar. It was on her behalf that Tara was walking to the border now. 

“This is a bad idea,” said Morse. 

“I have to try,” replied Tara.

“Shouldn’t we wait for Tiamaris?”

“It’s better if he’s not here. I’ll be speaking Tower to Tower and he does tend to worry.”

“I wonder why,” muttered Morse. 

Tara ignored that and stood at the place in Tiamaris closest to Candallar. She stood tall and transformed her dress to a formal one that reflected Tiamaris’ colours. Then, she waited. 

It didn’t take long for her to sense the Tower. She spoke aloud for Morse’s benefit

“Candallar.”

As his Avatar had not been awakened, he chose to speak mind to mind as was typical of a Tower.

_Tiamaris. Such an unexpected pleasure._

His angry tone was to be expected: no Tower liked to lose part of its domain to another. Tara kept her voice pleasant as she responded to him. 

“The pleasure is all mine. I can assure you that your former street is safe with us.”

_Is that all?_

“Not quite,” replied Tara. “Edith, a former resident, is seperated from her family.”

_And you wish to return her? What use do I have for a single mortal?_

Still reflecting Candallar’s values, then. Tara chose her next words carefully.

“My request is of a different sort. I ask that you let her family cross to the Academe so they can cross to Tiamaris.”

_You summoned me for that?_

“What use can a few humans be for you? It would be a simple matter for you to let them go.”

_Such things are not my concern._

“Those within your domain are not your concern?”

_What concern does a tree have for the insects that crawl upon it?_

“Without anyone to guard, what reason do we have to exist?”

If he had an Avatar, he would have spat in her face. He settled for a coldness that would make a Barrani Lord proud and transferred the next street over to Tiamaris. Tara could feel Tiamaris’ alarm as he sensed the new street entering his hoard.

_What’s happening?_

_Candallar’s contracting_ , replied Tara. _I’ve taken control of the street before Ravellon could._

_The mortal woman’s family is on that street,_ replied Candallar. _Will you be satisfied with that?_

Tara chose to ignore the insult. She gave her assent. Nothing more needed to be said. Tara was waiting for Candallar’s to break contact and return to the heart of his Tower when she heard Morse speak behind her. 

“To your left.”

Tara looked and saw a pale woman with dark hair and dark clothes standing at the very edge of Candallar. Though she would look human to an untrained eye, Tara was not deceived for a moment. No ordinary human had completely black eyes and the aura of Shadow radiating off her. Also, no ordinary human would be able to look directly at her from such a distance. The Shadow woman smiled. Tara could feel Candallar, no, Karriamis, contort in pain.

_It’s begun._

The woman raised her arms to the sky and let out an unnaturally high-pitched cry. Ferals appeared and ran to her side. 

***

Kaylin was at the Halls of Law when she heard the scream. To be more precise, she was filling out a patrol report while Bellusdeo talked with Caitlin. Kaylin hated writing them almost as much as Marcus hated reading them. Still, it was just part of the job and as a Corporal, she was expected to deal with it. She was just finishing the last part when they all heard the scream. Kaylin’s marks began to glow and Hope nibbled at her ear. 

“I heard it, too, “ she muttered. 

“The whole city must have heard that,” remarked Caitlin.

Bellusdeo’s eyes were red and so were Marcus’ when he emerged from his office, Severn in tow. He looked at Kaylin’s marks and snorted. 

“Typical. What now?”

“I didn’t do anything!”

“No, but you’ll be involved somehow. You always are”

The mirror by Caitlin’s desk came on and Hanse, the Hawklord’s secretary, appeared. 

“The Hawklord summons Kaylin and Severn to his office, now.”

Bellusdeo stood in front of the mirror. 

“May I accompany them? I do have experience with servants of Shadow in my own world.” Her tone brooked no argument.

“Is that what it was?” asked Kaylin.

Now it was Bellusdeo’s turn to snort. “You want to bet that cry was anything else?”

“Not me. I’m not taking that bet.”

Hanse told them to wait while he asked the Hawklord’s permission to have Bellusdeo accompany Kaylin and Severn. Marcus growled. 

“I don’t like this. Neya, do you have your patrol report?”

Kaylin finished the patrol report off quickly and handed it to Marcus. To her credit, it was actually complete and to his credit, he did not shred it then and there. Then, the mirror came back on and Hanse told Bellusdeo that she had the Hawklord’s permission to come to his office. He also ordered Marcus to accompany them as well.

It was a motely group standing before the Hawklord. However, he wasn’t alone. Tara was in his personal mirror, her eyes black and dressed in Dragon armor. Kaylin gulped when she saw her. 

“That bad?”

“Yes, dear,” replied Tara, “but you ought to make your bow to Lord Grammayre first.”

Beet red, Kaylin made her bow while Marcus snorted. The Hawklord’s eyes were dark grey as he looked them all over. He waved a hand, allowing them all to stand at ease. 

“As you may have surmised, that scream earlier was the command of a shadow entity. Tara will tell you the rest.”

They all turned to face the mirror. 

“The entity takes the form of a human woman. Right now, she’s summoned Ferals and sent them to attack Tiamaris. Tiamaris is escorting the civilians into the tower proper while the Norannir and other soldiers fight the Ferals.”

Kaylin’s blood ran cold. “Has anyone died?”

“Not yet,” replied Tara. “Our emergency drills have paid off.”

That and the fiefling’s sense of self-preservation. You didn’t live long in the fiefs if you didn’t know how to save your own skin. Also, many had so little it wasn’t much effort for them to carry it with them.

“We are well-protected, but the former Candallar is not and Ferals run wild there.”

Kaylin clenched her fists. That meant death for those who could not escape. Severn said nothing, but he put a hand on Kaylin’s shoulder. 

“We have to go there, don’t we?”

The Hawklord spoke. “Yes, we need you to go there. While Candallar’s Avatar lies unawakened, Ferals run wild and threaten us all. We need you, Kaylin, to go into Candallar and do what you did with Tiamaris.”

“What, heal a Tower?”

“This Shadow entity was contained by Candallar until it lost its Fieflord.”

“Until Karriamis lost his master,” Tara corrected him.

When everyone looked at her, she said, “His voice has always been male to me.”

“Very well. You need to heal him enough so he can contain the Shadow entities he was intended to hold until he can find a new master. Otherwise, the Ferals will continue to terrorize the Fiefs and if this woman is powerful enough to summon Ferals in the day, she could have the potential to send them across the Ablayne. We cannot allow this.”

“And I’m the only one who has a chance of healing him,” said Kaylin. “I’ll go.”

“I’ll go with her,” said Severn.

“I expected no less,” replied the Hawklord. “ Teela and Tain will accompany you. They’ve already received their orders. Sergeant Kassan will also accompany you.”

Teela and Tain made sense, but sending Marcus did not. Kaylin was the one who asked.

“Why him?”

Sending a Duty Sergeant to accompany a pair of Corporals on a mission was almost unheard of.

“I’ll let Tara explain.”

“I’ve talked with Karriamis when I have had a chance and it seems that a Leontine possessed by Shadow has also escaped and is helping the women summon the Ferals.”

That was a surprise to Kaylin. “I’ve never heard of a Leontine held prisoner by a Tower who could summon Ferals.”

She had seen the Leontine statue at Castle Nightshade, but this was different.

_Very different,_ added Nightshade. _The Leontine in my Tower chose to be there. This one did not._

“Anything else to add?” muttered Kaylin.

_It is said that this Leontine was a powerful mage even before Shadow claimed him_

Then, Kaylin relayed that information to everyone else. The Hawklord frowned, but that was nothing to how Marcus reacted. 

“His name wasn’t Darazun, was it?” 

Everyone turned to look at Marcus. All his fur was on end and his eyes were dark red.

“It was,” replied Tara. “Karriamis confirmed it.”

“Then there’s no question,” he replied. “I will definitely be accompanying them.”

Kaylin longed to ask who Darazun was, but as Marcus looked ready to tear the throat off anyone stupid enough to ask, she decided against it. 

“I’ll go with them as well,” said Bellusdeo.

“The Emperor would prefer that you remain here.”

Bellusdeo snorted and tendril of smoke left her nose. “The Emperor would prefer that I remain wrapped up in his pretty jewelbox of a Palace. As I am not one of his citizens, I refuse.”

“If you die, you will not be the one to suffer the consequences.”

Was the Hawklord actually rebuking Bellusdeo? Kaylin looked to Bellusdeo and her eyes had turned to orange. 

“Then I won’t die. Let’s go.”

The Hawklord told them they would have to get through Candallar via Tiamaris because it would be suicide to cross directly into Candallar over the Ablayne, due to the heavy concetration of Ferals left to guard the bridge.

“The Ferals have ripped apart anyone who has tried. That’s also where the Leontine is said to be.”

“We’ll go through Tiamaris,” growled Marcus. No one was stupid enough to object so off the Quartermaster they went. 

With Marcus there, the Quartermaster was no trouble when they asked for armor and extra daggers. Of course, Severn never had any trouble with him. Kaylin was a different story.

“Try not to destroy this set of armor, Corporal Neya. Do you have any comprehension of how much it costs to make?”

“I can guess,” said Kaylin. “I don’t mean to destroy things. It just happens.”

The Quartermaster looked to the ceiling. 

“But you do. Try not to get injured. Moran’s not in the best of moods.”

From him that was quite the statement. 

“I’ll try, sir.”

“Good. Now fix that buckle before your dagger falls off.”

Once they were ready to the Quartermaster’s satisfaction, they left the halls of Law and found Teela and Tain waiting for them outside. However, they weren’t the only ones. Sedarias and Mandoran were also waiting. Of all the Barrani Children aside from Annarion, they were the only ones who had not chosen to become students of the Academe. Nobody was happy to see them, least of all Teela.

“Go back to Helen! This is Shadow we’re fighting.”

“You think we can’t fight?” replied Sedarias coolly. “Who better than us to fight Shadow? Our sense of reality is far greater than yours. Who better to fight a force that seeks to subvert it?”

“Last time you were let out, you summoned the Ancestors and almost brought the Empire down,” said Marcus. “Tell me why I shouldn’t rip your throats out here and now?”

Kaylin gaped. Since when would Marcus ever threaten Barrani? However, Sedarias did not seem fazed. 

“We’re not Annarion. Also, we’ve had more time to settle into our forms and we’re Lords of the Court. We go where we will.”

“You might die for it,” said Severn. His experession betrayed nothing.

Sedarias tossed her hair back. “Better to die fighting than hiding like a coward.”

“Fine,” said Marcus. “But if my people die for your arrogance, the Halls of Law will not protect you and I will have a vendetta so long as me and my own live.”

“Fair enough,” replied Sedarias. “Shall we proceed?”

Marcus took the lead, with Teela and Tain behind him, Kaylin, her familiar, and Severn behind them and Sedarias and Mandoran behind them. They crossed the bridge over into Tiamaris and immediately saw the difference. All the steets were deserted save for groups of civilians being escorted by Norannir and they could hear the sounds of fighting in the distance. The Tower, always present, was now vast and covered an entire block. Tiamaris flew down to greet them, with Tara and Morse on dragonback.

Morse looked bloodied, but still ready for a fight. She grinned at Kaylin after she had jumped to the ground. 

“Just like old times, huh?”

Kaylin laughed a bit. She couldn’t help it. Morse was the only mortal she knew who could fight Ferals and be cheerful about it. 

“Thought you’d be fighting.”

“I would, but Tara and Tiamaris tell me I have to lead you all safely to Candallar. Maggaron said I was the best person for the job.”

“How is he?” asked Bellusdeo.

Morse shrugged. “He’s fine. He and the others are busy killing Ferals and escorting civilians as we speak.”

Morse sounded almost envious. Then, she saw Marcus.

“You’re the Leontine sergeant, right? Not expecting to see you out of the city.”

Marcus bared his teeth at her and she did not even flinch. 

“Not expecting to meet you, either, Morse. You’ve got quite the reputation among some of our prisoners.”

In other words, with those who traded and smuggled things across the Ablayne and back. Morse smiled.

“Glad to know my reputation’s still good.”

“I like her,” said Mandoran.

“You would,” muttered Kaylin. 

“Shall we go,” said Teela. “The Ferals will be here soon.”

Without any further ado, Morse led them through the back streets of Tiamaris. This time, Kaylin and Severn stayed in the front, weapons at the ready while the others stayed behind him. Mandoran was the only one enjoying himself for out here in the Fiefs, he could slide through planes of reality far more easily, much to the annoyance of every other person there. 

“Sedarias, tell Mandoran the next time, he warps through reality, Tain and I will hold him down so Marcus can rip his throat out.”

“She doesn’t command me!”

“Yes I do,” replied Sedarias. “I’ll hold you down myself if you don’t stop it.”

Mandoran grumbled, but he finally stopped when they reached the border between Tiamaris and Candallar. They could all see the Academe, but the doors were shut. They crossed in front of it right to Candallar. 

“Here,” said Morse. “You should be able to cross here.”

Kaylin was the first to attempt the crossing. The instant she tried to cross into Candallar, it threw her back and she fell to the ground.

“Candallar’s sealed!”

Severn and Marcus tried, but they both experienced the same thing. Then, a high-pitched laugh rang out. 

“Uh oh,” said Hope in his tiny voice.

“They’ve found us,” said Morse. 

Everyone got their weapons ready just as the woman appeared, with her pale skin and dark hair and black eyes. She had on a black tunic and trousers and boots similar to Kaylin’s. She had no weapons, but Kaylin doubted she needed one. The Leontine wasn’t much better. He was in humanoid form, dressed in rags, but his eyes were as dark as hers, and Kaylin could sense that it was his powers that kept them out of Candallar. The woman smiled at Kaylin and Kaylin shuddered.

“At last. Another Chosen One.”

“What?”

The woman laughed. “Do you not know who I am? It’s true then that Chosen Ones aren’t what they were. Do you even have a house name?“

Now Kaylin felt angry. She wasn’t about to be put down by any snob, even one controlled by Shadow. 

“I chose my name. I didn’t inherit it. Besides, why should I know you? You’ve been trapped in Tiamaris far longer than you know.”

“Kaylin,” growled Marcus.

The woman looked at her and laughed again.

“Kaylin. That’s not a name that was around in my time. Is the name Ardeth familiar to you?”

“It sounds like nobility to me. No other mortal would name their child something like that.”

“I am noble, or was before I transcended mortality. With some help from me, you could as well.”

“No thank you,” replied Kaylin. 

“You’ll change your mind once I’ve had a chance to persuade you. Here, come with me.”

Her familiar squacked and Kaylin’s marks began to glow again. Before Kalyin or anyone else could do anything. Ardeth lifted her and Severn up off the ground and into Candallar.

“Don’t worry about the rest of them. Darazun’ll have them taken care of soon enough.”

Kaylin tried to draw a dagger or even just curse, but she was paralyzed by Ardeth’s magic. She could hear Darazun roar and Ferals coming for the others as Ardeth dragged her and Severn into the heart of Candallar.

***

Tara felt it as Kaylin was dragged away. She urged Tiamaris to fly there directly, but by the time they had reached the boundaries of Tiamaris, Kaylin and Severn were already gone and the Ferals were attacking the others in full force. Between Marcus, Teela, Tain, Mandoran, Sedarias and Morse, they did not last too long. Still, the damage had been done. All of them had various cuts and scrapes, but none of them paid that any attention. Marcus growled, the Barranis’ eyes were all dark blue and they all looked to Darazun. Tara gave the command. 

“Stand back so Tiamaris can try to melt the barrier.”

Tiamaris roared and fire came out of his mouth. Still the barrier set up by did not melt. Darazun did not even flinch. Bellusdeo also transformed and she added her fire too. Still, it did not melt. Tara could feel it as strong as ever. She attempted to reach out to Karriamis, but found that his voice was cut off from her now. All Karriamis could do was show her that Kaylin and Severn were safe within the tower. She communicated her findings to Tiamaris. 

_Ardeth has them both. Please, save your strength._

__

__

_All right, but only for now._

Tiamaris gave the order to retreat, everyone disgusted, all except for Mandoran and Sedarias. Sedarias looked thoughtful. Teela turned her glare to her. 

“Don’t even say it.”

Sedarias shrugged. “I had no plans to. Are we retreating to the Tower or are we going to stand here gawping?”

They chose retreat. While they made their way back, Tiamaris communicated with Tara across their bond. 

_What was she going to say?_

_Sedarias is thinking of trying to become the Fieflord._

_Her? But she has no army._

_Neither did you_

_Is she strong enough? The last thing anyone needs is another Barrani too weak to hold a fief._

_She’s not Candallar. But enough of that. We’re arriving back home._

At Tara’s command, the tower created a landing platform for Tiamaris and Bellusdeo while the rest of them entered through the doors. Tara could feel their amazement as they entered and saw all the families in the entrance hall. Tara had created many halls for this sort of emergency and now they were actually in use. Here, the families with young children could let them run and play without disturbing the others. They stopped and eyed the newcomers with wariness until Tara manifested her Avatar among them and welcomed them. Then, curiosity overcame shyness and they approached them. Tara watched as the girl she’d taught to plant tomatoes approached Marcus.

“Are you a lion man?”

“I’m a Leontine, little one.”

“Do you have claws?”

He showed them and let her look at them.

“Careful, little one, they’re sharp. What’s your name?”

“Allie.”

Other children approached him. Tara wasn’t surprised he was good with human children. After all, he’d taken in Kaylin when she needed it. The families began to relax once they realized they weren’t enemies. Even with the patrols Tiamaris had arranged, many here still did not trust the Hawks. Tiamaris was trying, but old survival habits died hard. 

They stayed in the Entrance Hall until Tiamaris and Bellusdeo were ready for them. Tara led them out of the Entrance Hall and up the stairs to the meeting room where the Dragons were waiting for them. Tiamaris and Bellusdeo were in their humanoid forms again, but wearing dragon armour. Tiamaris sat at the head and the others sat where they would. Morse, Marcus, and Bellusdeo sat on one side and Teela, Tain, Mandoran and Sedarias all sat on the other. Tara sat at the foot. She waited for Tiamaris to start. 

“Tara has been able to contact Karriamis and he has told her that Kaylin, Hope and Severn are safe.”

Marcus snorted. Teela’s answer was slightly more gracious.

“Safety has many meanings. How safe?”

“They are intact,” said Tara. “We can trust him in this. It seems that Ardeth wants Kaylin alive and she’s not the only Shadow entity in the tower interested in Kaylin and her powers.”

“Would the other happen to be Darazun by any chance?” Marcus asked, his fur on end and eyes red.

“He is,” replied Tara. “Ardeth and Darazun are the two that have escaped. Perhaps you can tell the other about him. “

“Teela knows the story so we know it, too,” said Mandoran. “Still, Tain and Morse do not so I suppose you’ll have to tell it for their benefit.”

Tain’s eyes went almost black. Morse did not seem any more amused.

“I have never heard it either,” said Tiamaris. “Please, Sargeant Kassan, if you would.”

Marcus sighed and sheathed his claws. “Listen carefully. Long ago, back before we recorded our history, there was a Leontine by the clan name of Darazun. He was a cousin to the Kassans and the last of his name. Sorcery was not forbidden yet and he was considered the finest among Leontines and he attracted many wives, but he never had any kits. No spell he could cast would give him any children. ”

“If he truly was so great, couldn’t he find someone else to carry his name?” asked Mandoran.

Marcus glared at him. “Don’t interrupt me. He could have, but he chose not to. The reason given varies in the telling. Some say his powers were passed through his bloodline. Some say that that Ravellon had already corrupted him. Others say he was too vain for his own good. Then, a Tower lost its Lord and Darazun attempted to take control. He failed, vanished and his name died with him, and so the tale ends.“

“And no Leontine has attempted to claim a Tower since,” added Teela. 

“Not Karriamis,” replied Tain. “All the known Lords there have been Barrani.”

“Even if they weren’t fit to bear the title,” added Sedarias.

“To get back to the point,” said Tiamaris, “They’re trapped and we’re unable to help them here.”

All of a sudden, Mandoran smiled and started to laugh. Teela glared at him and Marcus wasn’t too far behind. Mandoran chuckled when he saw all their faces. 

“Don’t you realize? Ardeth’s taken Kaylin right where we want her: into the heart of Karriamis. We couldn’t have done it better ourselves.”

“With no protection except for Hope and Severn,” snapped Teela. “And no Fieflord to restrain her. “

“What of Ardeth, anyway?” asked Tain, “Does anyone know anything about her?”

Tiamaris asked Tara, but she knew nothing and none of the others had even heard of this woman.

“Lannagaros might know,” said Bellusdeo. “Tara, can you contact him?”

Tara reached out to Killianis to see if he could hear her. However, she heard nothing. Ardeth and Darazun had laid siege to the Academe and cut them off. Tara relayed this to the others. 

“So Kaylin’s trapped with an unknown human madwoman and a mad Leontine sorcerer.”

“Fun for everyone,” said Mandoran. “So, what’s the plan?”

“That’s we’re trying to figure out,” snapped Teela.

Tara decided to intervene. She addressed the one person who had not spoken yet.

“What do you think, Morse?”

Everyone looked at her. She shrugged. “Seems simple to me. Distract one so Kaylin can shiv the other. My money’s on the sorceror.”

“And how do you suggest we do that?” asked Marcus. “Charge them? As long he’s blocking us, we can’t get through.”

“If Maggaron and his forces were here, we could present a distraction,” said Bellusdeo. 

“They’re here,” replied Tara. “They’ve escorted the last of the civilians into my Tower.” 

Then, Tara looked at the table and both she and Tiamaris saw it at the same time. They had three of the Barrani Children. True, Teela had not been lost for centuries, but she could travel planes of reality same as them. Then, they had Tain, Marcus and Morse: a Barrani, a Leontine and a Human, and they had a street Karriamis had given them today. They had the blood for a willing sacrifice. Tara nodded at Tiamaris.

“A distraction is just what we need,” she said. “Tiamaris will tell you the rest of the plan.”

Together, between her and Tiamaris, they had a way now. All they had to do now was implement it.


	2. Casting

Kaylin felt like she had the mother of all hangovers when she woke up. For a moment, she was about to ask Helen for a hangover cure when she realized where she was. Ardeth was waiting for her.

“Oh, good. You’re awake now. We can prepare for the ritual.”

Hope was with her, but Severn was nowhere to be seen. Kaylin fought the urge to panic.

“Where is he?”

“Your man? I’ve got him safely put away. He won’t distract us.”

 _She’s telling the truth_ said Hope. He sat next to her. _She has not harmed him_. 

Any relief Kaylin might have felt was soon gone when she realized that all her weapons and armour were gone.

“The Quartermaster’s going to kill me.”

“You’ll have no need to worry about humans once we’ve completed the ritual.”

Kaylin groaned. At least she still had her clothes. The way Ardeth was talking, she’d half-expected to wake up in some hideous dress.

“You can keep your man and your familiar of course, but I assume you don’t care for the others that much. My net would have caught them if you had.”

Kaylin said several words in Leontine contradicting that. Ardeth just frowned.

“Such sentimentality will do you no favours. Now, if you could remove your bracer for me, if you please?”

Kaylin still had her bracer on. Even Ardeth could not remove it.

“Why should I?”

“I’ve kept your man intact for you. Where’s your gratitude?”

Kaylin knew exactly what she meant. Take the bracer off or she would hurt or kill Severn. She undid the clasp and threw it to the floor. It vanished. Ardeth smiled.

“Good. Now follow me.”

They walked along a corridor leading to the heart of the Tower.

“You’re not going to sacrifice me to Him, are you?”

Teela would have smacked her for asking such a dumb question. Ardeth just laughed.

“Why would I waste another Chosen One like that? You’re going to free us.”

“Us?”

Ardeth turned to her. “All us trapped here of course. We’ll all be free.”

***

Tara looked over to the bridge to Candallar. Bellusdeo had gone with the Norannir to create a distraction. While Tara and Tiamaris performed the ritual here, Bellusdeo and the others would be engaging the Ferals at the entrance to Candallar from the Ablayne. Tara had had to contact Lord Diarmat to get Imperial permission, and to everyone’s surprise except Tara and Tiamaris’s, Lord Diarmat would join the fight, he and Bellusdeo transforming into their draconic forms once they reached the bridge. From what the other Fiefs had told her, the Ferals had left Tiamaris to seek better prey in the rest of the Fiefs and it was only a matter of time before they crossed the Ablayne. They would have to act soon. Tara waited. Then, she saw Bellusdeo and the others fighting.

_It’s time, Tiamaris_

Then, she made her Avatar appear on the street they were about to fuse back to Candallar. Everyone was ready now. Tiamaris was on the street along with Teela and Tain, Sedarias and Morse, and Marcus and Mandoran. The ritual was simple in theory. Each pair would create a bridge across the planes of reality, long enough for Tara and Tiamaris to fuse the street back to Candallar and in the process, transport them into Candallar, evading the magical barrier set by Darazun. Nevertheless, in order for this to happen, a willing sacrifice had to be made by one half of the pair of blood that the Fief would recognize and the other half of the pair had to traverse the planes of reality without losing all sense of self. Therefore, it had not been done within living memory. Only a Tower like Tara would know how.

Tiamaris handed Tara a knife. She had to be the one to cut the sacrifices. Tain, Morse and Marcus all held out their arms. Barrani, Human and Leontine blood were all known to Candallar so it should work. She cut them quickly, making shallow cuts that would not damage their arms permanently, but still the blood came as it should. 

“Join hands with your partners.”

Teela took Tain’s, Mandoran Marcus’s and Sedarias took Morse’s. Then, she and Tiamaris joined their hands. For this, they would have to work in concert.

_Are you ready?_

_Always_ replied Tiamaris.

Together, she and Tiamaris hovered above the street and detached it from Tiamaris. For a terrible moment, it existed nowhere. If they had failed, it and those in it would be stuck there. Then, she and Tiamaris felt it return to their reality and attempted to return it to Candallar. However, Candallar rejected it. In desperation, she called out to Karriamis. 

“Karriamis, awake!”

The other Towers heard her and they too called out to Karriamis. They may not know the exact purpose of what she and Tiamaris intended to do, but they could sense her desperation and knew she was fighting Shadow. Together they all called for Karriamis to wake. 

At last, Karriamis awoke. 

_What? You’re giving me the street you took from me? Not good enough for you?”_

Tara grit her teeth. _No, Karriamis. The people there intend to fight the Shadows running loose in your Fief._

_What use will they be?_

_There is one among them who seeks to claim you._

She could feel Karriamis’s Avatar manifest. _Let her come._

He took the street back and Tara and Tiamaris fell down to the new border, their strength spent. For once, Tiamaris let Tara carry him partway back to the Tower. After all, there was no one here to see.

“We’ve done well, my lord.”

Tiamaris looked at her as she set him down. “It’s their turn now.”

***

Marcus and Tain looked about as green as Morse felt and Teela didn’t look much better. Their cuts were healed, but that didn’t help much. Only Mandoran and Sedarias seemed unaffected by their trip through different dimensions of reality. 

“Remind me never to do that again,” said Tain.

Marcus just cursed in Leontine. Morse could see where Kaylin had picked it up. 

“It’s just a little jaunt through dimensions,” said Mandoran. “We used to do it all the time back at Alsanis.”

Teela just looked at him. “You should have been drowned at birth.”

“Better that than your driving,” remarked Sedarias. “We should move though. Are you ready?”

Morse sure was. The best way to cure magical nausea in her opinion was to get a move on. Teela and Tain insisted on taking the front, Mandoran and Marcus behind them, and Sedarias and Morse took the rear. The streets were deserted so they moved quickly. All the fighting was by the Ablayne now. Morse could see various body parts scattered around of those who had not been able to escape the Ferals, along with blood everywhere. Even in Barren, this much carnage would have been unusual. Lucky they were all blooded fighters, except for Mandoran and Sedarias and those two were in their own damn world. 

Morse saw Sedarias stop by one blood-spattered wall and just stand by it with no experession. Morse went to harry her along, but stopped when Sedarias spoke.

“This doesn’t happen under a real Fieflord.”

“Not under Tiamaris,” replied Morse.

“What about Barren? Would he have approved?”

Morse noticed she didn’t say “care”. She wasn’t naïve.

“Yes and no,” she replied.

“Meaning?”

“He wouldn’t care about the people, but he’d care about the mess and what implied for his ability to lead.”

Barren couldn’t lead for shit except through fear and Morse knew that Sedarias knew it. 

“I thought so. Rejoin the others. Mandoran and I will make our own way to the Tower.”

Morse had a pretty good idea of what she wanted. Better her than Morse.

“Your funeral.”

Morse hurried to rejoin the others. With any luck, she’d get to kill some more Ferals and the scum commanding them. 

***

Ardeth had just led Kaylin to the circle she had created and was telling her in tedious detail about how this would free them all when they felt the Tower rock. Kaylin reached out to brace her body. Ardeth cursed.

“The Towers are interfering! They’re trying to wake the Avatar!”

With her hand on the wall, Kaylin could hear Tara and the other Towers screaming for Karriamis to wake. Above the circle, she could see a single rune floating. With her bracer off, she could sense Karriamis in there. She ran and grabbed the rune. She could hear Ardeth’s scream of rage while the magic flowed through her and the Avatar awoke.


	3. Awakening

Morse and the others were just running toward the Ferals near the Tower when they all heard the chime ring through the Fief. They all stopped.

“She’s done it,” said Teela. “The Avatar has been awakened.”

All the Ferals disappeared. Nevertheless, Marcus still frowned. 

“I can still smell Darazun. Why is he still here?”

“It isn’t over yet,” said Teela. “The Tower needs a Lord now that it’s been awakened.”

Marcus snorted. “It’s not going to be me. Follow me and hunt Darazun or go.”

“It won’t be me, either,” said Morse. “I’ll come with you.”

Teela and Tain chose to go to the Tower to help Kaylin and Severn so now it was just Morse and Marcus hunting down a crazed Leontine. He was already gone from the bridge. Bellusdeo was there in her human form with her Dragon armour and fit to be tied.

“The coward’s vanished! I know he’s here.”

“I can smell him,” said Marcus. “I can’t let him cross the Ablayne.”

Morse had heard the story of about Marcus’s wife’s sister and her “partner”. One Leontine who could use Shadow magic was bad enough for one mortal lifetime in Elantra, let alone two. 

“I understand,” said Bellusdeo. “I’ll come with you.”

They scoured the alleyways and were just about to give up when Marcus ordered them to stop. Then, he stood and roared. Morse wasn’t great with Leontine, but she knew a challenge when she heard one. She stood in a doorway and waited.

It didn’t take long for Darazun to show, covered in blood, magic spent and eyes as black as ever, but otherwise no worse for wear. Morse put a hand to her dagger. Bellusdeo readied her fighting stance. 

“Who presumes to challenge me?”

“I do,” said Marcus. “It’s time you returned to your pen.”

“Are you the Lord of the Tower to speak to me so?”

“No,” replied Marcus. “I’m just a long-distant cousin of yours who’s here to finish what my Clan should have done a long time ago.”

Now this was interesting. He hadn’t said anything about this at the meeting. 

“You seek to kill me?”

“You had almost everything and destroyed your name and almost destroyed my Clan by wanting what you could not have,” said Marcus calmly. “We remember. You can go back to the Tower or I will kill you.”

Darazun laughed. 

“It’s been a long time since I ‘ve had the chance to sink my teeth into stripling flesh. Very well. You can have your fight.”

Darazun lunged, but Marcus was ready for him. He dodged and grabbed Darazun. He lunged for his throat, but Darazun pulled him down and together they rolled on the ground. In the end, Darazun had Marcus pinned, Morse knew he’d bite out Marcus’s throat so she went for the kill, jumping on his back and slashing his throat with her dagger. It should have killed him, but instead the damn Shadows came out instead and tried to kill them both. 

Bellusdeo put a stop to that. She leapt and seized the body, flung it aside and burnt until there was nothing left for the Shadows to cling to. They disappeared.

“Good riddance,” snarled Marcus. “Now, where are the others?”

***

Kaylin awoke for the second time that day to find the Avatar of Karriamis standing above her. Hope was the one who woke her, hitting her awake with his tail.

She stood and there he was. They weren’t alone, though. Lord Nightshade was in her head, too.

_Wake up, Kaylin, unless you want to become the new Fieflord._

_I don’t want that_ she retorted.

_Then get up. He’s waiting. Severn is, too._

She stood up and took a good look at the Avatar of Karriamis for the first time. To most, he would look just like another Barrani, albeit one taller than normal and clad plainer than most Barrani in simple grey robes. It was only when they looked into his eyes that they would realize their mistake for no Barrani had eyes of pure black. 

“So, Chosen One, you awake at last.”

Severn came up and stood by her, with his chain out and ready. He pointed to Ardeth in the corner, bleeding and glaring.

“She tried attack me after the Tower released me,” he explained.

“He refused Lordship of the Tower,” said Karriamis. “Will you accept?”

Kaylin shook her head. 

“I’m no Lord.”

“You’re a Lord of the High Court.”

Kaylin grimaced. “Aside from that. I don’t want any more.”

Sedarias and Mandoran appeared out of thin air. Kaylin looked at them. 

“How’d you two get here?”

“There are many ways to enter a Tower,” said Mandoran. 

Karriamis ignored him and looked straight at Sedarias.

“You’re the one who wants to claim the title. Are you worthy?”

“Of course I am,” replied Sedarias. “I am Lord Sedarias An’Mellarione.”

“My last Lord claimed to be a Lord as well. He proved unworthy.”

“Candallar was a fool,” Sedarias replied coolly. “I am not. I know why you were built. Who better than a former prisoner to understand a Prison of Shadows?”

“Alsanis protected you,” said Kaylin.

“He did,” replied Sedarias,” We were his guests, but we could not leave. Much like Ardeth here, don’t you think?”

Ardeth glared at all of them. “I suppose you’ve come to shove me back in my prison?”

“Perhaps,” replied Sedarias, “but there is another way.”

Sedarias looked over at Kaylin and she understood: a life for a life. She had brought Sedarias out of Alsanis, had spoken to her of mercy and was now giving her a chance to practice it. Kaylin sighed and went over to Ardeth. She wasn’t like Spike or Gilbert, but Kaylin could at least try and give Ardeth a chance to try as well. Kaylin went over to Ardeth and placed her hands on her.

“If you try anything, Severn will deal with you. Understand?”

Ardeth had a nasty slash on her side from Severn’s chain. She nodded and let Kaylin heal her. 

Karriamis watched. “You wish to let her go?”

“Only if she’s willing to be healed,” said Sedarias. “I won’t tolerate nonsense.”

Karriamis bowed and offered her his hand. “Then I will serve, Sedarias.”

Mandoran shook his head. “How droll. Still, should be fun here at least.”

***

The others were all waiting outside the castle when they emerged. Severn half-carrying Kaylin, Sedarias leading them out and Mandoran behind all of them. Teela spoke.

“So you did it.”

Sedarias smiled. “You’re standing in Sedarias, now. “

Tain said nothing. Kaylin knew he and the other Barrani outside the cohort would factoring this piece of news into their political plans as they spoke. Kaylin just wanted to go home. Marcus looked much the same and even Morse looked tired. They all left soon after, except for Mandoran who wanted to stay with Sedarias. Or in Sedarias. Kaylin would have to get used to that. By the time they crossed the Ablayne, it was full night and Marcus granted them all permission to go home. 

“I’ll have your report in the morning.”

‘Morning’ likely meaning noon in Kaylin’s case. She nodded. Severn and Bellusdeo went home with her. It would be nice to see Helen again. Tomorrow would be another day.

_A Few Weeks Later_

Kaylin crossed the bridge into Tiamaris. It was one of her rare days off she shared with Severn, Morse had invited them and it was a pleasant day. Severn walked with her. For once they were early so they strolled across the Ablayne together. 

Everything had settled down. She’d written a report and Marcus had chucked it onto his desk. Sedarias was hard at work remaking the Fief in her image. She’d already accumulated a small army to serve her. Mandoran had stayed with her and assissted her in his own way. Her house was quiet these days, but she knew that wouldn’t last.

Morse and Tara came to meet them. After they exchanged greetings, they took her to schoolroom inside the Tower where Ardeth was waiting for her. In the end, after being healed, Ardeth had no desire to stay in Sedarias or return to an Empire that had long forgotten her. She was no longer a Chosen One since she had fallen, but she still had some magic left to her so she had come here to teach anyone who might want to learn about magic. Tiamaris allowed it so long as Tara monitered it. She smiled as Kaylin entered.

“Today, we’re going to learn how to light a candle. Watch and learn.”

Ardeth lectured as she was inclined to do. One girl, Allie, made a spark that almost lit the candle. Ardeth smiled at her.

“Just keep trying.”

Kaylin left the classroom with a smile of her own.


End file.
